As computer networks increasingly proliferate in society, the number of devices coupled to computer networks grows at a fast rate. Traditionally, one cable connects a single RJ-45 port of the outlet to a local area network (LAN) wiring closet and multiple ports requires additional wiring. A network outlet, such as a switch or a hub, connects multiple network devices to LAN port located in a wiring closet.
Additional cables are needed for multiple ports on the network outlet, thereby increasing the network layout and cabling while limiting network accessibility. As one cable is required to connect each computer to the LAN port of the wiring closet, the costs associated with connecting more computers to the LAN are very high, particularly in wiring and installation costs. Additionally, each computer requires a unique global IP address assigned to the outlet. As such, a large number of global IP addresses are consumed.
One limitation with regards to computer networks is that there are only a limited number of global IP addresses. As it is becoming more necessary to connect more computers to LANs and the Internet, the number of global IP addresses being consumed is increasing, thus decreasing the available number of global IP addresses. Implementing Network Address Translation (NAT) technology in a network outlet is useful in saving the consumption of the global routable IP addresses within a LAN. Under NAT, one global IP address is assigned to the outlet for connection to the LAN while private IP addresses are used to control multiple devices within the personal area network (PAN).
One drawback to the use of network outlets, such as a stand-alone switch or a firewall device, is that the are subject to misuse or theft. Network outlets are typically unmanaged and do not have built-in access control. In particular, network outlets are typically not secure. Furthermore, network outlets implementing firewall/security policies are not centrally managed or distributed by a trusted source.
Accordingly, a need exists for a secure network outlet for coupling an electronic device to a network. A need also exists for a method and a device thereof which satisfies the above need for supporting IP device address assigning functionality. A need also exists for a method and device thereof which satisfies the above needs and which reduces the consumption of available global IP addresses within a network. A need also exists for a method and device thereof that satisfies the above needs and also protects PAN devices by hiding their IP addresses from the external network.